Tails Farting Adventure
by Sonicbronyuniversez
Summary: Just a little something I made for a friend. If you wanna know more about the origins of this story then feel free to read the disclaimer by clicking the title and stuff. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer:** I love Tails, and the person who requested has Tails as his favorite Sonic character. I just did this because my friend loves farts and requested me to make this little thing with Tails farting. Keep in mind that some of these are butt pannings and two even last five to ten minutes. With that out of the way, for those of you that read these stories, enjoy!

* * *

Tails Farting Adventure

* * *

Tails was eating a bunch of chili dogs covered in chili sauce, garlic, and jalepaneos, trying to eat them all super fast with Sonic keeping track of it. As Sonic watched him eat all those chili dogs, he was amazed that Tails hadn't given up yet. It was almost as if Tails had been training for this moment. Well he couldn't have, as he just challenged him today. Tails managed to finish with Sonic stopping the timer and taking a look at it. He seemed impressed by Tails's victory. "You surprised me again Tails. Didn't think you could pull it off."

Sonic took Tails's plate with Tails questioning what Sonic meant there. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing really. (Starts washing the plate) Just that chili dog eating's usually MY gig." The camera pans to behind Tails as Sonic continued. "I didn't think your stomach would be able to handle what I can handle."

Tails stood up in his chair as he replied to Sonic's words. "Well if I can-" Tails suddenly released an unintentional ten second garlic fart (pfffffffffffffffffffft). Tails blushed as the camera then panned to Sonic looking at him from the sink. "Yeah, now I get it."

"Yeah, that happened to me the first time too." Sonic walked outside and opened up the door, wiping his lip as he looked back. "And I don't wanna be here to smell it." Sonic ran off with Tails wonering how long this fart thing would last for.

Tails got out of his chair and walked over to the door, only to cut a five second chili fart once he did (phhhhhhhhhht). Tails felt his stomach growl as he then let out five farts that reeked of garlic (pfffffffffft). (brrrrruuuuup) (brrrrraaaaat) (phhhhhhhhhht) (bllllllllllllllllllllaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrp). Tails looked behind himself and found the house to be surrounded by green clouds. "If this keeps up then my butt might become the tornado engine." Tails walked over to the tornado and tried to get to it, only to release a five second garlic fart (pfffffffffft).

Tails punched his stomach, only to release a loud and bassy ten second chili dog fart, surrounding the house with a giant green cloud (PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT). Tails face palmed himself as he then walked over to the tornado, hopping in and closing the hatch. When he flew off, he released plenty of swift garlic farts that let out small green clouds (pfft) (brup) (phht) (brat) (blarp) (brat) (brup) (pfft) (blarp) (phht) (blarp) (phht) (brat) (brup) (pfft). "Let's hope I can stop before it's too late."

* * *

Tails was landing in some sort of open terrain with no one in sight, feeling he could get some privacy out here to fart without being seen. After he looked around in all directions to find no one in sight, he stretched as the camera then panned to his back. When he bent over and had his butt shown to the camera, he looked back and gave a relieved look since they couldn't be tortured by him. He then grunted as he ripped a massive thirty second garlic fart. (BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP).

Tails sighed of relief as he then sat down, only to hear a familiar voice. "Tails?" Tails looked to see Cream walking up to him with a plugged nose, making him flinch as he stood up. "That sure was a long one. You must really be hurting right now."

"Yeah, some of them do hurt." Tails replied. "I did this chili dog challenge thing with Sonic and now I'm trying to find a place to let loose without messing up anyone's day." Cream nodded in understanding, feeling that everyone needed to relax after the Metarex. "What're you doing so far out of town anyway?"

"I just thought it'd be nice to see what the outside of town had o offer." Cream replied. "After being gone for so long, I thought everything could still be as beautiful as it was." Cream looked around and saw dissapearing grass. "Needless to say, I was right to say that it was all the same. For a while anyway." Tails chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head, up until Cream got an idea. "Why don't you go to the swamps? That's full of nasty stuff."

"See, the thing is that I don't wanna mess with the wildlife either." Cream nodded in understanding as Tails took a liking to the idea. "Then again, there are some spots where no one lives in the swamp. (Runs off) Thanks Cream! (phhhhhhhhhht) And don't worry; this'll be taken care of soon!"

"See you later Tails!" Cream looked around and saw everything surrounded by Tails's green gas cloud. She then looked at the audience with a confused look. "Why do some people read this stuff?"

* * *

Tails arrived in the swamps and made sure that his plane was safe before he went in to let his butt let loose. While walking through the swamp, he felt as if someone was watching him from close by. Although it made him feel a bit off, he decided to ignore it, since a lot of stuff was creeping around here. That said, after he got near a river, an alligator jumped out from the water and snapped at Tails's butt. The young fox managed to dodge it just in time, but the alligator kept on snapping. Eventually he flew up into a tree to avoid it, not wanting to suffocate it or hurt it in any way.

Tails thought to himself as he tries to find a way to get the alligator to leave him alone. 'Cmon Tails. You've done a lot of other smart stuff before, you can take an alligator.' Tails got an idea and flew down to the alligator, letting the camera pan to his butt as he let loose a three second garlic fart in the alligator's face (brrrrraaaaat). The alligator raced back into the water, wanting to avoid Tails's rancid farts. But then Tails got another idea. And it was a smelly one, which was shown by him spanking his butt

Tails walked into the swamp water and sat with his butt in the water and his feet still having him stand. The alligator charged at Tails and opened its mouth, only to be hit by five massive rotten chili dog farts' with the first one hitting his mouth, and the last four making water smell horrible and force him to suffocate under the scent (PHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHT) (BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP) (PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT) (BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT) (BLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP).

Tails got up and wiped the water off his butt, releasing a garlic fart as he walked off with his butt shown releasing the green cloud as he walked (pfffffffffffffffff...). The alligator was show no on be dead, aging been killed by Tails farts. Tails hopped back into the tornado and then got ready to head off. "Maybe I could head into space to farr. I doubt there's enough life forms in space to risk losing my butt, or my life." Tails had a special idea in mind when he said that, flying off to let some loose.

* * *

Tails was flying the tornado through space while it was in space mode, flying up to Eggman's base. As Eggman's robots outside sensed Tails, they flew on over to him and he shot them all down. He started dodging once the robots started firing lazers and then got an idea. He pressed a button and revealed some sort of tube and lifted his butt, putting the tube against it and revealing a cannon. Tails ripped a ten second garlic fart surrounding the robots with a green cloud that made them short circut (brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuup).

Tails flew past all the robots and arrived at Eggman's base, crashing through the windshield and pointing to Eggman. "Eggman, prepare yourself!" Eggman got up and hid his plans to take all life away from Mobius, with Tails then giving him a blunt look. "I knew about those for a while." Eggman flinched as Tails then flew at him and then had his butt land right on his face. Tails had the tornado come over to Eggman and pin his other body parts down. "Time to kiss my butt."

Tails grunted as he released a ten second garlic fart (pfffffffffffffffffffft). Eggman coughed upon the fart as Tails then arched his back, ripping a ten second chili fart (brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuup). Tails then moved over to Eggman's eyes much to Eggman's fear, and rightfully so, as Tails cut a ten second rotten chili dog fart (phhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhht). He then went to Eggman's nose and let loose a ten second garlic fart (brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat). Tails then released a ten second garlic fart (bllllllllllllllllllllaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrp).

Tails then positioned Eggman up and made sure he was still concious as he put something in his mouth. Eggman was unable to pass out, as Tails made sure that what he put in him kept him awake. As Tails shook his butt at Eggman, the camera panned to it as he released three garlic farts (phhhhht) (brrrrruuuuup) (pffffft). Eggman signaled Tails to stop, but Tails didn't listen, and he released a twenty second garlic fart (pfffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffft).

Eggman barely had enough strength to speak, as the fart torture had thrown him completely off guard. "Tails, please stop!"

"I would, if you weren't so evil." Tails backed up and had the camera pan to his butt being right in front of Eggman. As he bent over and pointed his butt at Eggman, only to feel a massive pain in his stomach. It was almost as if his farts were about to go to the maximum potential. That's when he realized, he was about to release the worst fart yet. As his stomach growled and gave him a large amound of seething pain, the camera panned to his butt as he looked back at Eggman, releasing a five minute rotten egg fart, with it also being shown to destroy Eggman's base, and every ten seconds, a room was shown being destroyed.

(PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT).

Tails rubbed his butt, which had the pain of an enormous planet going right up it combined with a lazer beam full of fire. Eggman was shown to be put into a coma from the terrible fart scent, which Tails figured was for about two weeks. This gave him plenty of time to relax. As he walked off, he released a garlic and rotten chili fart, which continued as he did with the camera panning to his butt the whole time, from him getting into his tornado and standing in it due to his butt being too hurt to sit down, all the way to when he arrived back in Mobius, the back of his body was shown with him releasing a giant green cloud with relief and joy, but also a bit of pain due to the last fart. It lasted for about ten minutes, having the audience get hit by a green cloud for that time.

(pfffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffft).

The fart stopped when Tails got back on Mobius and walked back home, feeling that he'd be ripping farts for a while now. As he walked off, he cut another garlic fart that followed him home as he walked (phhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-).

* * *

Tails was back at home as he lied down on his stomach as he took a nap, due to his butt hurting too much to sit on it. That was when Sonic got home and saw him lying down. "Hey Tails. I heard you went up to Eggman's base and put him into a two week coma with your farts. It was pretty risky stuff, but at least we can live our lives for a while."

"Yeah, no kidding." Tails stood up as he turned to Sonic and rubbed his butt. "My butt hurts a whole ton from the rotten egg fart I did on him. My suplhur must've been really acting up at that time."

"Heh. Yeah." Sonic replied as he sat down on the couch. "Well the important thing is, it's over now." Tails nodded in agreement as he walked off, only to release a one minute rotten egg fart right on Sonic, hitting him with a giant yellow cloud and making him stop in place, with the camera showing his butt as he did (pfffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffft). Sonic covered his nose just before the fart hit him, expecting it as he then looked at Tails with a smirk. "Well, almost over."

Tails chuckled nervously and scratched his head just before the camera panned right underneath his butt, hitting the camera with another fart (pfffffffffffffffff-).


End file.
